


The Champion's New Kink

by TheSkellobit



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Drunkenness, Futanari, Urination, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: A collection of unconnected one-shots involving Mareth's chosen hero and their various lovers indulging in their latest fetish.





	The Champion's New Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be written in the same style as the original game. If you aren't familiar with it, the game refers to the player in the second person. Additionally, the Champion has no set gender or body parts for this story so feel free to fill in the blanks for yourself.

After adventuring for days on end, you feel a sense of longing tugging at your chest. Though vacation days were something you reluctantly indulged in, what with Lethice's threat being nowhere near over, it never hurt to relax from time to time. Soon, you found yourself back in Tel'Adre, your destination clear in mind. You navigated the desert city just before the sun set. The dunes outside of the city turned deathly cold when the night came.

Navigating through the buildings, making sure to greet anyone who knew you with a polite 'Hello', you reach your destination tucked away in one of the more homely parts of Tel'Adre. The good old _Wet Bitch._ Pushing the door open, the warm atmosphere was a welcome change of pace from the unforgiving sands of the outside. And more welcoming than that was the tantalized look you were getting from just across the bar. As always, the first pair of eyes to greet yours was from Urta. The hot vixen was drinking from a large half-empty mug of what could only be beer. If you knew Urta like you think you did, then it was pretty obvious she was already smashed. The other three empty mugs were also a pretty good indicator.

Walking over to your fox lover, you sat by her side. By the time you had even reached the table, she was already through with her drink.

 _"Heeeey, babe. I mished yew~!"_ The woman slurred. You could see her blushing through her sleek grey fur, confirming your suspicions of her being drunk. But that was fine by you. After all, you did tell her she was more fun after a few bottles.

Despite all the alcohol, you still managed to hold up some decent conversation. Urta asked you about your adventure and how it progressed and you obliged her with tales of your most recent exploits. Just as you were about to get to the part about the giant kappa, you noticed something strange. Urta seemed rather distant as you spoke. You're sure it wasn't because she was blitzed out of her mind because it never seemed to affect how she listened and responded before. On top of that, her leg kept shifting every now and again.

You cut your story short to ask her if she's feeling arlight. Her preoccupied thoughts reel her back to reality and she answers with a bit of a startled jump. _"Aww, sorry, babe. I'm lishenin', ish just..."_ She trails off, mumbling something that you couldn't quite hear. When you ask her to repeat herself, she bites her lower lip and leans into you. _"I gotta pish like a fucken' horsh."_

Of course. Looking over to the four empty mugs, it's no wonder she was busting for relief. You scoot aside in your seat to allow her to pass and take care of her business. But just as Urta was about to get moving, you put your hand before her, keeping her from advancing. The inebriated fox-morph looks at you with a confused look. You explain to her that since there's no proper restroom in the Wet Bitch, her only option would be to take a leak just outside in the alley. _"Yeah, sho?"_ Urta replies. You answer her by saying there was no telling what could happen out there. It was almost night and even in a place as peaceful as Tel'Adre, some horny miscreant could be lurking in the shadows waiting to prowl on anyone dumb enough, or drunk enough, to make a move.

Urta tried to protest, saying she'd taken a piss out there plenty of times. When you pressed her on whether she was this level of drunk or at night, she had to give it some thought. To her knowledge, she hadn't really. She was usually in enough of the right mind to fend anyone off who got too close, or at least in the daytime where anyone could help her if she was too hazed to defend herself. You had a point, she admitted. But if you were so adamant against the idea of her relieving herself out there, what was she to do? It didn't take you long to come up with a sensible answer. Reaching across the table, you grab one of the many empty mugs and hold it up to her.

 _"You jokin'?"_ She asks you, staring at the empty glass. You shake your head to let her know that you are indeed serious. _"Das weird, man."_ She replies. You tell her that if she has any better ideas, you'd love to hear them. All she manages to muster up is a frustrated grunt. If she weren't desperate, she would have given a better argument. _"Jus' keep watch. Last time I did thish, they said I'd be banned for life..."_ You cock an eyebrow at her response. That'd be a story you'd like to hear one day. For now, you hand her the glass and do your part to keep watch to make sure no one notices.

You turn your head to watch the rest of the bar while Urta tends to her business. Though you wish you could sneak a peak at what Urta is doing, you can hear just fine. At first it begins as just a small tinkling into the glass, but after a brief second, it becomes a full-fledged hosing. You can hear liquid filling the glass and rising up to the top much in a similar way to how it sounds like filling a glass with normal water. Urta lets out a relieved sigh as she fills the mug and delightfully shivers once she's close to finishing.

Finally, you hear a clunk on the table and when you turn your head, you're greeted by the sight of a full glass of Urta's urine. The golden liquid appears to have nearly filled the glass, almost to the point of dripping out of it. And this was not a small mug by any means. A minotaur could shove an entire hoof inside and still have wiggle room. You turn to Urta just in time to see her shaking her horsecock dry under the table. She looks at her with a grateful look, completely unashamed or even embarrassed at what she had just done.

That look quickly turns to terror as she utters _"Uh oh..."_ and points to an incoming beer maid. _'Crap!'_ You thought. If she finds out what just happened, Urta would be in serious trouble! As the woman approached your table to clear away the other three empty mugs, in a moment of panic, you grab the one full glass and raise it to your lips. Your mouth is soon flooded with the salty, acrid taste of piss and an uncomfortable warmth as you guzzle down the beverage to try and make it look convincing. The maid finally reaches your table and upon seeing you chugging your current drink, thinks nothing of it and takes care of the other empty glasses. Urta simply watches on with wide open eyes and a slackened jaw. Was this real? Is this actually happening? She couldn't help but think these questions as you continued to gulp down her piss without stopping. For as disgusting as this may have seemed, you don't really mind too much. It wasn't a particularly bad taste, and really it came from Urta. There were worse sources this could have come from. Though not meaning to, you finish the entire mug of urine and slam it down, punctuated by a large and pungent burp.

You turn to Urta with a sheepish grin on your face, trying to tone down the reality of what just happened. The fox girl just continues to look at you in shock, still trying to grapple with what she saw in her drunken state. You ask her if she's alright, waving your hand before her still wide eyes. Just then, you hear a thud from beneath the table. You look down at first but knowing Urta, you already know what that means. When you look back up to her face, she's no longer wide-eyed but sporting an embarrassed grin. You give a soft chuckle as you come to the realization that Urta must have enjoyed the show. All you could really think in this moment was how good i was to be with her again. Maybe after you have a bit of private time with her, you could try to get her to tell you about the first time she did something like this. And, maybe if you're really lucky, you could convince her to let you drink straight from the tap next time.


End file.
